


Well shit, Karkat, I’ve never been gay before.

by LadyAllo



Series: It’s Hard Being Gay for an Alien [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllo/pseuds/LadyAllo
Summary: That late night kiss was awesome, but now the both of them are interested in a relationship. Too bad both of them are dumbasses. They figure it out eventually.
Relationships: Dave Strider / Karkat Vantas, Dave/Karkat, DaveKat
Series: It’s Hard Being Gay for an Alien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977427
Kudos: 6





	Well shit, Karkat, I’ve never been gay before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Writing is hard. Have gays. (This first chapter is more of a placeholder so the draft doesn’t get deleted. :/ )

Dave woke up first. At first he panicked feeling someone else in his bed. “What the fuck did I do last night...?” He muttered to himself. He then turned to look and saw Karkat. He finally woke up enough to consciously remember what happened. _Oh yeah._ he thought, _Karkat helped me through a nightmare. But I don’t remember asking him to sleep with me??_

Dave would have been fine to stay in the bed (Karkat was like a damn heating blanket, why is he so warm?), but he had one problem. He really needed to piss.

At first he tried to gently go around Karkat by going to the foot of the bed, but that didn’t work. _How is he this much of a bed hog when he’s that short?_ Dave huffed. Next Dave tried to gently step over him. Nope, not quite. Karkat grabbed his leg like it was a damn stuffed animal. _Or like a smup- nah, not gonna finish that thought._

Finally, Dave remembered the first thing he should have tried. _I can fuckin’ levitate. God dammit._ And then he did just that. He gently floated over Karkat and the bed. He tried to gently let himself go, but apparently he was too high up. He fell with a thud to the ground.

“Shit.” Dave said a bit too loud, and turned to look at Karkat. He drearily opened his eyes. “Dave? What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Karkat asked, confused. “This is my room, dumbass. You have a weird ass liquid bed, remember?” “A recuperoon.” Karkat corrected.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I gotta piss. Be right back.” And Dave left the room. He went to the bathroom, did his duty, then went back in. Karkat was fast asleep again. Dave chuckled. _Well, it’s not quite daytime yet. Might as well get back in bed._

Dave gently moved Karkat a bit over, then got back in. Instantly, Karkat rolled over to spoon Dave. Dave full on laughed. Karkat grumbled in his sleep, almost like he was telling Dave to shut up. Dave laughed quieter this time, then went back to sleep.


End file.
